The Arithmancy Equation
by Catmint
Summary: A fluffy romantic fic with a happy ending though the pairing is extremely unusual. Please read and review!


****

The Arithmancy Equation

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, all belong to the wonderful JKR (though Hannah and Susan's personalities are mine, 'cause apart from Hannah's 2 lines in CoS, they're not given personalities as such)

****

A/N: I have this weird habit of liking Hannah/Draco relationships; but then, I'm weird anyway! ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So come on, Han! Who is it?" Susan Bones pressed. "You think I don't know when someone fancies someone? I've seen it all before with my sister, remember."

Hannah Abbott glared at her best friend as she finished her Arithmancy homework in the Hufflepuff common room. "I do _not_ have a crush on anyone," she replied irritably, though her naturally rosy cheeks belied this statement by turning very red.

"I won't tell," Susan promised. "Please, Hannah."

Hannah sighed as she put her things away. "Not here. Let's go down to the lake."

"So there _is_ someone. I knew it!" Susan crowed as the two sixth-years left their common room. Hannah rolled her eyes. She knew _exactly_ why she'd suggested the lake – and this particular spot; it gave a good view of the Quidditch pitch where a certain person was giving instructions to his team.

They sat down and Susan handed her a chocolate frog. "Hannah, just spit it out," she ordered. "Am I to assume this is someone I won't approve of?"

Hannah stared at the Quidditch practice taking place. "Um. I expect so," she mumbled.

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Our year?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Slytherin Quidditch player?"

"What makes you say that?"

Susan snorted. "The way you're gazing dreamily over there kind of clinched it for me."

"Oh. Well, you're right. And he's in my Arithmancy class."

Susan stared at her in growing dismay. "Please tell me it's not Malfoy."

"I didn't mean to!" Hannah wailed. "But he's really helpful!"

"_Malfoy?!_ I know he's attractive, but still…Are you off your rocker?!"

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe," she whispered miserably. "But I don't always get things straight away in Arithmancy, and he helps me with it. Honestly, he's not so bad. I just know I haven't got a chance. I'd probably have better luck with Chris Moon, and he's gay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we'd better let Ravenclaw have the pitch now!" Draco Malfoy yelled at his team, descending reluctantly to the ground. He loved flying high in the air He could leave everything behind like this.

Except one thing. Or rather, one girl. She wasn't a Slytherin; that was the problem. Could be worse; she could be a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was bad enough, though. He knew she couldn't possibly feel the same, and that depressed him.

Or maybe he could be utterly stupid and reckless, and ask her to the Yule Ball in three weeks' time. If she rejected him, he'd still have plenty of time to ask someone else. _Probably Pansy_, he thought with a grimace.

As he walked up to the castle, broom in hand, he became aware of footsteps behind him. He turned round. "Hannah."

"Could you help me with the Arithmancy this evening? There are a couple of things I don't get," Hannah said, pushing her thick golden hair out of her face.

"Library, eight o'clock?" he suggested, taking deep breaths to calm himself, hoping she wouldn't see how much his hands were shaking.

"Okay. Thanks. See you then."

"See you," he replied, watching her hurry back to chestnut-haired Susan Bones. He shook himself. He had the perfect chance to ask her tonight. Just as long as he didn't blow it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So which question is it you're stuck on?" Draco asked as she joined him promptly at eight in the library.

"Six. I can't get my head round it."

He'd found that one difficult as well, so he dug his notes out and patiently talked Hannah through it.

"Thanks," she said when she answered it under his instruction and careful scrutiny. "I get it now."

"Glad to hear it." Okay, this was it. This was The Moment. He took a deep breath. "Hannah, I expect you'll say no, but…Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hannah stared at him. Oh God, he'd blown it. That had come out wrong, totally wrong. She was going to say no, she was going to reject him, she was going to – 

"I'd love to," she said softly, her whole face lighting up, her cornflower-blue eyes sparkling. "I never thought you'd ask," she said as an afterthought, blushing.

She'd said _yes? _She said _yes!_ He wanted to dance a jig there and then, but somehow he didn't think it would be very dignified for a prefect – especially as he was a Malfoy. And Madam Pince would most likely chuck him out and give him detention. He barely noticed her slip out, a small smile on her face.

He finished the Potions essay Snape wanted in on Monday (today was Saturday) and slowly went back to the Slytherin common room. The moment he walked in, Pansy Parkinson was clutched to his arm like a limpet. "Where were you, Draky?" she simpered petulantly.

"Library," he replied shortly. "Pansy, _do_ get off my arm; you're hurting me."

Pansy scowled briefly before she plastered an insincere smirk on her face that did nothing for her already unpleasant features. "I was just wondering…" she began.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"The Yule Ball's coming up soon."

"Your point?"

"Well…I was hoping you'd go with me. I mean, we've gone together for the last two years…"

"I'm already going with someone," he informed her abruptly.

"_Who?_" she demanded angrily.

"You'll see. Excuse me; I'm going to my dormitory to read." He wrenched free of her vice-like grip and stormed up to his room. Nobody else was there, but he drew the curtains on his bed anyway. It wouldn't do to be caught reading Muggle books. Even if JRR Tolkien _was_ the best author he'd ever read the works of. If the other Slytherins found out, he'd be finished. As for what his father would say…He shuddered. Lucius Malfoy rarely bothered with his son, except to lecture him on punctuality, becoming a Death Eater, manners and attitude, becoming a Death Eater, what it meant to be a Malfoy, becoming a Death Eater, what he would do when he left Hogwarts, and becoming a Death Eater. There was just a slight problem with that last topic – he didn't _want_ to be a Death Eater. He wasn't what he'd consider 'evil', like he considered his father to be. And really, Death Eaters were just masochistic sheep – they followed Voldemort blindly, becoming even more devoted every time he used Cruciatus on them. They dreamed of total power, but Draco wasn't stupid. He could see that only one person would ever have any power, and that was Voldemort himself.

He hoped Hannah would wear something nice to the Ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorted your Arithmancy?" Susan inquired as Hannah thumped into the seat beside her. "Was he the usual arrogant Malfoy?"

Hannah shook her head. "He asked me to the Ball!" she hissed excitedly.

"He _what?!_"

"You heard. And he likes me."

Susan snorted. "Don't kid yourself, Hannah."

"Trust me. You can't usually tell what he's thinking, like he has a guard up – you know what they say about the eyes being the window to the soul and all that – but tonight he had the guard down. He thought I was going to reject him." Hannah smiled dreamily. "I can't wait for the Ball now. Has anyone asked you?"

"Justin and Ernie. I said yes to Ernie and told Justin to get stuffed, the conceited snob. I'm sick of hearing about his precious public school. So I'm going with Ernie."

"He's great. You'll have a brilliant time," Hannah assured her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before the Ball, Hannah found a note slipped into her Arithmancy book with her name written on the front in careful, neat handwriting. Intrigued, she opened it, recognising Draco's script.

__

Dear Hannah,

I'll be wearing midnight-blue robes for the Ball. Just thought I'd let you know.

See you at the bottom of the main staircase at 7.45pm.

Your gorgeous Slytherin 

Hannah smiled. She had some sky-blue robes that would go well with midnight blue, and, coincidentally, a midnight-blue dress to go underneath. Susan, she knew, was going in some gorgeous violet robes. This was going to be a fantastic ball. She just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah nervously approached the main staircase. Other inter-house couples had arranged to meet there as well, but Draco's white-blond hair, despite his lack of height, stood out. She crept slowly down the stairs and placed her hands over her eyes. "Guess who, gorgeous Slytherin," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't imagine," he replied drily. He prised her hands away and turned so he could slip one arm round her waist. "Let's go." He led her into the Hall, where the band was warming up. Surprisingly, it was a (presumably wizarding) folk band instead of the Weird Sisters.

He turned to Hannah as the band began playing what he recognised as a waltz. "Care to dance?"

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final dance. A slow one. A number of couples were clearly engrossed in each other and nothing else. Hannah and Draco caught each other's gaze. They both knew what was going to happen; the moment just seemed right.

They kissed, not caring what anyone else thought. It sealed their status as a couple. Nothing else mattered.

After the Ball, Draco walked Hannah to her common room. "I s'pose I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet," she whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You bet."

THE END

****

A/N 2: I want to say a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thankyou to my wonderful beta Lily!!!!! (*gives her masses of e-hugs*) She still hasn't forgiven me for not giving Harry even a cameo in this one (sorry!), but she loves my analysation of Death Eaters being masochistic sheep! I'll try and do a Harry/Draco for you, Lily!


End file.
